Meeting the Abbots
by Stardustfactions
Summary: This first Chapter is about Willa Abbot first arriving in Bon Temps, Willa meets the crew at Merlottes and forms new friends. Willa meets a Hoyt Fortenberry and starts to develop a small crush on him...Stay tuned for the second Chapter later on. BTW just realized after writing this first story there is a character in the new season named Willa this was not modelled after her.


Running rapidly through the dark wet forest, all Willa heard was the sound of her breath heaving in and out. She could feel a cold strain of sweat, running from her forehead and through her chest. Fighting its way through her shirt, her breast begging for air out of the now tight wet blouse wrapped around her upper half. Her thighs burning passionately as she ran, they were rubbing together with immense heat, she felt as though her skin was going to tear off. Sweating was never problematic, especially on cold nights like this but tonight it seemed to drag her down.

Earlier that night Willa was sitting at a bus stop in Shreveport, it was only eight o'clock so the young kids were roaming the street and the drunks were just starting off. Willa sat crossed leg on the bench at the station, her long legs filling out a pair of light denim shorts. She was wearing a laced sweetheart neck blouse, which complimented her large breast. It was hard not stare at Willa, she had long wavy dark hair, a pair of great big blue eyes, full lips and her legs stretched on. Men seemed to hang on her every word, her lips pursing in a very Marilyn Monroe way always caught men's attention. Willa was smart, she knew how to walk circles around men and she was real good at math. She went to college and everything but had to drop out to take care of her sick mother.

Willa learned at a young age, that men were going to let her down and leave her for someone younger and far prettier. Something her momma always taught her. When she was six her Daddy left her Momma, with nothing but six bucks, an old Elvis record and a beautiful baby girl. This event destroyed Roberta Abbot, it was which essential changed her forever into a woman who could never give for her family. Her mother struggled with alcoholism and it took her life just two years ago.

Sitting on the bench listening to a CD Player, Willa was oddly being stared at by some strange man. He had long blonde hair, a scruffy beard, a big white smile and dressed in a dark grey suit. He was a handsome man, not a day over twenty-five but his eyes were so deep and looked so hauntingly old. He gave her a small smile and a delicate little wave, she slowly turned her head to see if he was waving at someone else.

When she gave the once over, she noticed she was the only one there and looked back in his direction. The man had seemingly disappeared, this was strange but not frightening for Willa. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. Where was this damn bus, she thought to herself. She was never going to make it to Bon Temps to see her Aunt Pauline, at this rate of course.

Clutching her bag Willa started off toward the gas station, she figured she would get a snack or two before she arrived at her aunts. Willa walked into the gas station, there was a TV on behind the counter and a man was sitting there crossed arm watching it. The station was playing some god awful mess about deaths in a nearby town, she didn't watch much TV just travelled a lot. Willa picked up a bag of Doritos, some doughnuts and a bag of sour patch kids. She walked up to the counter and waited for the man to service her, when he continued to watch the news she started to get impatient.

"excuse me sir, do you know when the bus is due to arrive?" she said, in the sweetest voice.

The man looked at her and snorted with amusement. "Baby there aint no bus coming, it's curfew" He said. Before she could answer back he said in a loud voice, "That's four fifty"

Willa paid the man, as soon as the register closed he turned his attention back to the television. She rolled her eyes and walked out the store, this time there was not a person in sight. Willa figured she would walk to the nearest hotel, she had no real choice but to walk. Five minutes down the dirt road and she heard a growling, she turned around to see a figure that didn't seem at all human to her. It began to charge at her and thus started the never-ending run.

After what seemed like an hour of running, Willa could see the faint glow of a building in the distance. This made her run faster and faster, she could hear the growling growing closer. The moon glowed on her porcelain skin, her face was clear in the night, you could see the fear in her eyes. Suddenly Willa felt a tug on her foot, her body swung swiftly through the air and landed on the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, pain shot through her like she never felt before. She turned so quickly on her back, the figure moved closer and jumped right through her. All Willa could see was big yellow eyes staring through her and then nothing. There was no pain, there was no landing, just Willa lying there on the ground covered in dirt.

Before she knew it she was laughing from her gut, she was laughing so hard it hurt her body even more. This was all her imagination, there was no figure of a man, no growling and definitely no one chasing her. She stopped laughed and sat up, she was silent for a moment and then cursed at her self. She broke the strap to her bag running from absolutely nothing, she probably broke her CD player. Willa pulled herself to her feet, her body was in pain, she cleaned some of the dirt of herself but couldn't get it all.

She started to walk again, she was in the middle of the woods all alone, on a full moon. A few yards ahead she saw her self staring at a building, the sign read Merlottes bar and grill. Willa walked her way into Merlottes, the place packed with families eating at tables and people sitting at the bar. Willa made a b line for the bathroom, she cleaned her self off some more and slapped on some make up.

"There good as new" She caught her self saying.

"Looking good babay" a man spoke from across the room. He wasn't quite like any man she'd ever met, he had on big hooped earing and had bigger lashes than she had.

"Why thank you" she smiled.

The man walked out of the stall he was in and up to the counter, he opened the bag he was carrying and took out a make up brush.

"La La knows pretty when he see-st one and baby you is sexy" He said with a giggle, powdering his nose.

This man had poise and such a groovy way about him. Willa lips grew into a smile, she extended her hand to him and he took hers shaking it.

"Names Willa Abbot..." She said, slowly.

"Lafayette but you can call me La La, now how comes I never seen your pretty face around Bon Temp?" He asked, taking back his hand.

"Well I'm from Memphis, well sort of all over. I am here to visit my auntie Holly"

"Holly Mae Abbott? Now that's my girl, she real cool. Now why you want to come to Bon Temps for...Why don't you visit New Orleans? Lord knows Holly Mae needs a vacation" He screamed.

"I am sure you heard that her sister died, my momma" Willa said, with a broken voice.

Lafayette stopped what he was doing and looked at her confused. "Nah Holly never mentioned, she real quite...always in that house of hers. I'm sorry for your loss.." He said, warmly.

"No it's fine, she died years ago" She said, touching his hands.

He smiled at her touch. "Now you look hungry and thirsty baby, come on it's on me"

"Oh you sure, you don't have to I just needed a powder room" she smiled.

"I insist" He said, pulling her out of the bathroom and back into Merlottes.

"Sam this here Holly Mae Abbot's niece Willa, we's bitches going to get crunk tonight" he said laughing.

Willa couldn't help but laugh, it had been a long time since she'd laughed and with a stranger too. Lafayette was very nice, he had a gentleness to him, a very beautiful soul indeed. The two sat down at the bar, an older man with salt and pepper hair walked straight up to them. He had a smile that could melt iceberg, he very handsome and charming.

"Hiya, Sam Merlottes" He flashed her a smile and shook her hand. "This here is on me" He said. Sam took out three shot glasses and filled them to the rim.

"My you people here sure are sweet, everyone practically growled at me in Shreveport" Willa said, confidently.

Willa, Lafayette and Sam picked up their glasses and took a shot together. Willa could feel the liquid run through her throat and burn in her chest, she loved the taste of rum.

"Mmmhmmm now that's the spot" She said, slapping her glass down.

"Yes it did..." Lafayette spoke.

"Wooo, one more wont hurt" Sam said, pouring the three glasses.

A woman came over in a white shirt, black short, an apron and was clutching a tray. "Now who is this pretty little thing Sam?" She said nudging Sam from behind the bar.

Sam looked at her and rolled his eyes at the red-head, he pulled out a fourth glass and smiled. "This is Holly Mae's little girl Willa" He spoke.

Willa extended her hand as Sam poured the shots, the woman's hands were so tiny and very soft. "Actually I am her niece" She said.

"Arlene Fowler, what you doing her in Bon Temps?" she said, nicely.

The four now took their shot together and all carried on with weird faces.

"She here visiting from Memphis.." Lafayette answered.

"is that so? how long?" Arlene said.

"Arlene don't be so nosey" A voice from beside Willa spoke.

The short blond with a petite figure smiled at her brightly and extended her hand. Willa shook her hand and thought she was really pretty and had a great figure. "Why thank you, I like to work out from time to time" The blonde said.

Willa could have sworn she didn't say anything, she looked at the blonde confused as their hands parted.

"Sookie Stackhouse, yes I read your mind and yes I am a telepath and no you are not crazy"

Willa's head was spinning at this moment, all these nice people and this really nice telepathic girl was talking to her. Arlene rolled her eyes and scattered away, she muttered something about getting back to her job. "Willa Abbot" Willa Stoddard.

"You must be the most interesting person in this town" She joked.

"Hardly, stick around you haven't seen nothing yet" The blonde happily stocked off.

An hour later Lafayette and Willa were sitting in a booth with Jason Stackhouse and Arlene Fowler. Jason was talking circles around Willa, she was more amused than interested. She'd met many men like him before, sweet talker with good looks wanting only one thing. Jason was trying his hardest with no luck to impress her, he even smashed a beer can on his forehead. Arlene kept running in and out from the table, she was still on duty but was having a nice time talking to them. The plates on the table were vanishing just as fast as the beer was, Willa didn't drink much because of her mothers disease.

"Now I don't want to break up the party but La La needs her beauty sleep" Lafayette said, seductively giving Willa a wink. He stood from the table and took her by the hand giving her a kiss on both cheek, he whipped his scarf around his neck and waved off.

"Baby want's to sees ya tomorrow now ya hear?" He said.

Willa was standing now she waved slowly at him as he walked away, she sat back down across from Jason now.

"Willa I think you know I kind of of like you buy now?..." Jason said "How's about we get out of here, I can take you to my place we can watch a movie or somethin"

"Jason I think we both know that's not going to happen, now you're a really nice guy but I don't think that's a smart plan" She smiled. "I think it's time I see my aunt now" She said, standing up.

"Fair enough" He said, in an understand way. "At least let me drive you home, it's nearly twelve and its not safe out there for a pretty girl like yourself" He smirked.

Willa grabbed her bag and started walking backward. "No thats not necessary I'm a big girl...plus I made it here my self" She laughed.

As Willa continued to walk backward she found herself falling over something, before she made the full fall someone caught her. She looked up to see a very good-looking man, he was young and looked as though he were full of life. His lips were curved into the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen, his short blonde hair shinning into the light, it was like seeing beauty for the first time. "Are you okay?" He said softly.

"I'm..I'm fine" She nodded.

She pulled her self up, his hands still wrapped around her body and his face still very close to her. They were now faced to face, his smile still shinning and hers still growing. The two noticed just how close they were to each other, they also noticed everyone stopped doing what they were doing and Jason was staring.

"Hoyt Fortenberry" He said.

"Willa Abbott" She whispered.

The moment was broken when Jason put his arm around Willa, he looked at Hoyt and patted him on the back. "You okay Will?" He said, out of jealousy. "I'm fine Jason thanks" She said, moving his arm from around her.

"This is...eghm as you met Willa, She is Holly Mae's niece..." Jason said loudly.

The two were still staring at each other, Willa broke eye contact with Hoyt and looked at Jason. "Holly Mae, she's real sweet she and my momma are good friends. They don't agree sometimes but they go to poker a lot together" He said, smiling.

"Really? well in that case you mind taking me home than?" Willa said.

The two walked off together leaving Merlotte's, Jason stayed behind a little broken-hearted but for long. There was a red-head by the pool table, she was the second prettiest in the room and would do for the night.


End file.
